참가 플레이어 및 팀/2016시즌 3주차
2주차 (2015년 5월 9일,10일) 31명 참가 / 모드별 참가인원 - 스탠 : 20명 , 태고 : 5명 , 캐치 : 5명 , 매냐 : 10명 [ 참가 플레이어 ] 플레이어 : Veteran- 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠(팀전) 경기 가능 시간 : 일요일 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 * AKINO from bless4 - MIIRO [No Dap's Extra] * Yooh - snow storm -euphoria- [INFINITE] * Katakiri Rekka - Answer [Insane] * Rin - Prism Magical (DJ SHARPNEL hardrave remix) [Extra Magical] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : ClaniS 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠(팀전/개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 9시 ~ 14시 개인맵풀 * Linked Horizon - Guren no Yumiya [Colossal] * Nano - Palette [Insane] * Mika Kobayashi - Bios (MK + nZK ver.) [Insane] * EGOIST - The Everlasting Guilty Crown [Heart] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : SnowJaguar 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 15시 ~ 18시 개인맵풀 * Last Note. - Caramel Heaven [Heaven] * ZUN - A Drunkard's Lemuria (Retro Ver.) [Insane] * Hatsune Miku - Hiatus [Insane] * Shiraishi - Shinsekai [Insane] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : Quizmaegi 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 태고(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 * IOSYS - RE:Usatei [Taiko Oni] * Acme Iku - chaosmaid (demo) [MM's Taiko] * SUPER STAR -MITSURU- - ALL MY TURN [Lepidon! - Taiko Oni] * Mutsuhiko Izumi - Red Goose [Oni] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : CookieDas 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠(팀전) 경기 가능 시간 : 일요일 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 * Rise Against - Injection [Extra] * YAMAGEN'S DEVILELIET - EYES OF DEVILELIET [PERNICIOUS] * Dark PHOENiX - The Primal Scene of Japan the Girl Saw [Extra] * Toyosaki Aki - Diamond [Insane] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : lemon apple 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 매냐(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 일 16시 개인맵풀 * Levaslater - NNRT [4K Hard] <프리곡> * Camellia - werewolf howls. [EXHAUST Lv.14] * AKINO from bless4 - MIIRO [Poi] * Aso Natsuko - More-more LOVERS!!(TV ver.) [Lv.14] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : nnaisle 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 * Bangbros - Yeah Yeah Yeah! (Nightcore Mix) [Insane] * Age Pee - When The Rain Begins To Fall (Nightcore Mix) [Insane] * FELT - In my room [Tranquility] * Jun.A - The Refrain of the Lovely Great War [Lunatic] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : NecoMiMi 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 캐치(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 16시 이후 개인맵풀 * Rise Against - Prayer of the Refugee [Dawn] * yanaginagi - Muteki no Soldier [Invincible] * Caravan Palace - Clash [Insane] * Utagumi Setsugekka - Yumemi Sunrise [Insane] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : bbj0920 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 태고(팀전/개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 토요일 15시 ~ 24시 , 일요일 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 * Morimori Atsushi - PUPA [Firce777's Hell Oni] * RYO - Shuffle Heaven [WereOni] * Resonecia - Legende [Legendary Oni] * Igorrr - Pavor Nocturnus [Fatal Oni] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : greenking0912 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 캐치(팀전/개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 19시 이후 개인맵풀 * 40mP feat.yuikonnu - Ame to Asphalt [lfj's Insane] * SPYAIR - Sakura Mitsutsuki [Sakura] * UNDEAD CORPORATION - Everything will freeze [Extra] * LiSA - EGOiSTiC SHOOTER [alacat's Insane] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : C O I N 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 19시 ~ 24시 개인맵풀 * TJ.Hangneil - Kamui [SHD] * Memme - BSPower Explosion [Extra] * Twin-Tails - Twintail Dreamer! [TwinExtra] * Renard - Blue Night [DoKo] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : FaL3C_AlpAkA 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 매냐(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 * HHHxMMxST - Oboro [Insanity] * xi - Wish upon Twin Stars [EXHAUST Lv.15] * dj TAKA meets DJ YOSHITAKA - Elemental Creation [4K EXTREME] * BlackYooh vs. siromaru - BLACK or WHITE? [EXHAUST Lv.15] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : ksr5445 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠,매냐(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 < 스탠 > * nano - No pain, No game [cRyo's Hard] * kanon x kanon - The Doll House! [Painful World!] * Yousei Teikoku - Weiss Fluegel [Insane] * MomoKuro-tei Ichimon - Nippon Egao Hyakkei (TV Size) [Insane] < 매냐 > * senya - Utakata, Ai no Mahoroba [LV.28] * fripSide - HesitationSnow [8K Another] * P*Light - Poppin' Shower [MX] * Wotamin - Gigantic O.T.N [Entozer's Another] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : Lunatic_Ch 참가 모드 : 매냐(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 9시 ~ 21시 개인맵풀 * orangentle / Yu_Asahina - HAELEQUIN [INF] * ZOGRAPHOS (Yu_Asahina+Yamajet) - Verse IV [INFINITE] * xi - Wish upon Twin Stars [EXHAUST Lv.15] * Seiryu - Water Horizon [victorica's 4K ExtrA] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : Runa 참가 모드 : 태고(개인전,팀전) / 매냐(개인전/팀전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 16시 이후 개인맵풀 < 태고 > * Infected Mushroom - Never Mind [Nwolf's Infected Oni] * xi - FREEDOM DiVE [Ono's Taiko Inner Oni] * DJ Command - Smooooch (Akiba Kobo Mix) [Roko-Don's Taiko] * Taiko no Tatsujin - Tenjiku2000 [Taiko Oni] < 매냐 > * Ryu* - Sakura Mirage [S.Star x Spy's EXHAUST Lv.15] * dj TAKA meets DJ YOSHITAKA - Elemental Creation [4K EXTREME] * Junk - Aihana (Love+ Edit) [Another] * REDALiCE Feat. Ayumi Nomiya - Little Star [5K SC [Star.23]] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : ToGlette 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 일요일 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 * IOSYS - Usatei 2011 [Ozzy's Extra] * Hommarju feat. R.Cena - Chousai Kenbo Sengen [Insane] * Rin - Prism Magical (DJ SHARPNEL hardrave remix) [Extra Magical] * Hatsune Miku - Sabamiso! [Sabamiso!] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : -Eat Sparingly- 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠(팀전,개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 * UNDEAD CORPORATION - Yoru Naku Usagi wa Yume o Miru [Lunatic] * Yousei Teikoku - Wahrheit [Revelation] * Hatsune Miku - Hiatus [Insane] * Nanamori-chu * Goraku-bu - My Pace de Ikimashou [Yuri] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : Eres EriA 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 토요일 16시이후, 일요일 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 * ONE OK ROCK - Clock Strikes [Insane] * Megupoid GUMI - Chocolate [Insane] * Baru - ResoAlive [hanabi's Insane] * ALiCE'S EMOTiON - Keep Going! [LUNATiC] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : customCat 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠, 태고, 캐치, 매냐(모두 개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 13시 ~ 18시 개인맵풀 < 스탠 > * Starving Trancer feat. MAKI - only my railgun [Insane] * Megpoid GUMI - Chocolate [cRyo's Hard] * F-777 - He's a Pirate [Hard] * EFM-7 - Raver Raver Raver [Hard] < 태고 > * Caramell - Caramelldansen (Speedycake Remix) [Hard] * KOTOKO - Kaede no Michi, Guitar no Kanaderu Oka de [alacat's Hard] * MomoKuro-tei Ichimon - Nippon Egao Hyakkei [Naryuga's Muzukashii] * TOKINE - Soko ni Aru Mono [kaouji's Hard] < 캐치 > * CLIFF EDGE - Endless Tears feat. Nakamura Maiko [Tears] * wowaka - World's End Dancehall [Rain] * yuikonnu & ayaponzu* - Super Nuko World [Guy's Extra] * Nanamori-chu * Goraku-bu - My Pace de Ikimashou [Yuri] < 매냐 > * daniwellP - Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! [Collab] * Nakamura Meiko - Scarlet Faith [PC's Another] * fripSide - HesitationSnow [7K Insane] * BABYMETAL - MEGITSUNE [7K MX] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : Human Trash 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 토요일 18시 ~ 21:30, 일요일 16시 ~ 20:30 개인맵풀 * LiSA - Jet Rocket [Fycho's Hard] * DJ Genericname - Dear You [Dear Rei] * Aoyama Mio starring Yuuki Aoi - Platinum [Hard] * Tamura Yukari - fancy baby doll [Cilvery's Hard] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : jgh1223 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 캐치(개인전/팀전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 * nano - Nevereverland [Insane] * Goose house - 18sai [Rain] * Renard - TU4AR [Extra] * Kugimiya Rie & Kitamura Eri - Holy Night [Xinely's Rain] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : INGYK 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 매냐(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 * Hige Driver join. SELEN - Dadadadadadadadadada [SPECIAL] * dj TAKA meets DJ YOSHITAKA - Elemental Creation [4K EXTREME] * bbn - Identic Conflict [Birdcage] * P*Light - Poppin' Shower [MX] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : [Niya] 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 토요일 15시 이후, 일요일 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 * Harada Hitomi - Kyoumei No True Force [Mei's Insane] * Harada Hitomi - Kyoumei No True Force [wkyik's Insane] * Dark PHOENiX - Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird [Lunatic] * SawanoHiroyuki[nZk:mizuki - aLIEz (TV size) Insane] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : Liddellfelt 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠(팀전,개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 * Toyosaki Aki - Diamond [Insane] * Kozato - 45nen no Yukizakura [Another] * Fujijo Seitokai Shikkou-bu - Best FriendS [Insane] * yuikonnu - Ai no Scenario [Insane] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : Ez2dj_Ritsu 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠,매냐(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 토요일 13시 이후 개인맵풀 <스탠 > * Toyosaki Aki - Diamond [Insane] * yuikonnu - Souzou Forest [Insane] * Sasaki Sayaka - Reason why XXX [Insane] * Afilia Saga - S.M.L [Asagi's Hard] < 매냐 > * Sana - Terekakushi Shishunki [Insane] * Hanatan - Airman ga Taosenai (SOUND HOLIC Ver.) [Rumi's Insane] * Loos - Koi Yomi Zakura [7K Lv.36] * BlackYooh vs. siromaru - BLACK or WHITE? [EXHAUST Lv.15] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : IloveBrightness 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠(개인전/팀전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 * Iris Freyja(CV:Hidaka Rina), Mononobe Mitsuki(CV:Numakura Manami) - Ray of bullet [Skystar's Extra] * Renard - Da Nu Nuttah [Nogard] * MOSAIC.WAV - Zen Sekai Teki Touch Panel [CrystLer] <프리곡> * TJ.Hangneil - Kamui [dksslqj Style] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : Aco 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 토요일 3시 ~ 15시 , 일요일 6시 ~ 15시 개인맵풀 * Hashimoto Miyuki - Symphonic Love (Short Ver.) [Hard] * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Ninjya Re Bang Bang [Hard] * Porter Robinson - Flicker [huhuhu(short ver.)] <프리곡> * Hanatan - Kimi no Kiseki [Mythol's Insane] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : SweetBloodyLove 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠,태고(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 < 스탠 > * Tianshi - Party Night [Alazy] * ChouCho - Sleeping Butterfly [Butterfly] * Quynh Nhu - Don Coi (Instrumental) [Hard] * Yiruma & Skullee - River Flows In You (A Love Note) [Love Note] < 태고 > * marina - Towa yori Towa ni [Oni] * MuryokuP - Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug [inaba's Taiko Oni] * paraoka - Manima ni [Pangko] * syatten remixed celas - Bird Sprite -Awakening of Light- [lepidon! - Taiko Oni] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : Chosun-Univ 참가 모드 : 스탠(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 11시부터 개인맵풀 * Sana - Byoumei Koiwazurai [Insane] * fumika - Umikaze no Brave [Believe] * 765PRO ALLSTARS - M@STERPIECE [Beyond the Brilliant Future] * Tonasa - RAINBOW GIRL [Insane] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : Yagami 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 매냐(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 11시 ~ 21시 개인맵풀 * Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets - STRIKE THE BLOOD [4K HD] * Seiryu - Water Horizon [S.Star's 4K ADVANCED] * Ryu* - We're so Happy [4K ADVANCED] <프리곡> * Ci Mei Gui - Wu Xuan Lan [4K Hard] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : Sa_KaLin 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠,캐치,매냐(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 < 스탠 > * LiSA - Shirushi [Hard] * SHISHAMO - Kimi to Natsu Fes [Hard] * DJ Genericname - Dear You [Dear Rei] * Kano - Stella-rium [Hard] < 캐치 > * yanaginagi - Haru Modoki [Insane] * u's - KiRa-KiRa Sensation! (TV Size) [Insane] * CLIFF EDGE - Endless Tears feat. Nakamura Maiko [Salad] * ensou ft. GUMI - COMA [Atm's Insane] < 매냐 > * Tamura Yukari - Fantastic future (TV Size) [4K HD] * Seiryu - Water Horizon [4K BASIC] * Camellia - werewolf howls. [NOVICE Lv.8] * NU-KO - Pochiko no Shiawase na Nichijou [Normal] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 플레이어 : ld9429 참가 모드 및 경기 유형 : 스탠(개인전) 경기 가능 시간 : 주말 시간제한 없음 개인맵풀 * ONE OK ROCK - Rock, Scissors, Paper [Insane] * LiSA - Shirushi [Hard] * * Linkin Park - Castle of Glass [Na2O . CaO . 6SiO2] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 팀 팀명 : 103,650원 참가 모드 : 매냐 팀맵풀 * Junk - Qualia [S.Star's 4K MX] * P*Light - Sakura Reflection (P*Light Slayer Remix) [Yumi's 5K EXHAUST Lv.23] * BlackYooh vs. siromaru - BLACK or WHITE? [ADVANCED Lv.14] * REDALiCE Feat. Ayumi Nomiya - Little Star [5K MX [Star.20]] * Pendulum - The Island (MaxNRG Remix) [6K The Street - Insane] * Neru - Lost One no Goukoku [justhow's MX] _______________________________________________________________________________________ 팀명 : 로리쿠마 참가 모드 : 캐치 팀맵풀 * Hatsune Miku & Megpoid Gumi - MATRYOSHKA [Insane]' ' * CLIFF EDGE - Endless Tears feat. Nakamura Maiko [Salad] * MuryokuP - Aspirin [Insane] <프리곡> * xi - Halcyon [miccoli's diff] * yuikonnu & ayaponzu* - Super Nuko World [Guy's Extra] * Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu [Uninstall] _______________________________________________________________________________________